Triggered
by Daizydaizee
Summary: Porrim blows Kankri then he fucks the shit out of her during their game session. Rated M cause it's a lemon. (I'm surprised no one's done a lemon of this pairing yet o.0) Will have at least two chapters. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Porrim blows Kankri then he fucks the shit out of her during their game session. Rated M cause it's a lemon. (I'm surprised no one's done a lemon of this pairing yet o.0) Will have at least two chapters ;D**

* * *

"You really do need to just relax sometimes." A rather mischievous idea resided in her mind right now and she wasn't ready to let go. She smirked a devious smirk as she thought of how she was about to create this situation.

"This game isn't about being relaxed it's abo- wha-wait, what are you doing?"

She made her way over to the chair Kankri was sitting in, a distinctive sort of enchanting glide to her step until she knew she was invading his personal space.

"Tell me Kankri, have you ever experienced even any sort of pleasure before?"

"Pleasure? What do you mean by this? Wait...are you- trying to trigger me?" Kankri knew all to well the context of the question and was already feeling all sorts of uncomfortable yet, strangely titillated.

Porrim just smirked again without saying anything. This time it was a bit warmer though as she genuinely wanted to help him out. At least in the way she knew how to.

She began to draw slow, tantalizing circles on his chest confident enough and perhaps socially sadistic enough to look him dead straight in the eye. She could detect the well concealed desire in his eyes. She knew how much he wanted it, along with how much he didn't want to let anyone on that he did. She has a sense for these kinds of things after all.

"Porrim, stop it! I've sworn to chastity and while I can't say I don't appreciate your interest and all, I refuse to do this. It is important I have an absence of any obstacles in order to pursue my cause and teach othe-"

She placed an elegant finger on his lips trying not to roll her eyes. "You talk too much."

Kankri wanted to protest but suddenly felt a moment of weakness coming on. His legs felt wobbly and numb, heart pounding with thoughts of what could possibly happen. He closed his eyes to block the sight of the smoldering eyes and luscious wet lips in front of him. If he wasn't careful, he knew his eyes might wander downward to more dangerous places. Closing his eyes proved unsuccessful though as when closed, some rather risque images came to mind.

He had opened them just in time to find that her hand had traveled dangerously low. He didn't have enough time to stop her before she had made her way to the bulge in his pants and she started to stroke him.

"Stop, this is- ah!"

He couldn't help but gasp as she had touched a sensitive spot for just a moment causing him to reflexively jerk upward. His breathing had already gotten heavier.

"Don't make me touch you!"

"Err I mean not like THAT, I meant like to get you to stop with force. I will do it you know."

She out-right ignored him as she unzipped his pants and revealed his cock hard as a rock and eagerly wrapped her mouth around it and moved down a bit tightening her mouth then moved back up and released as if she were sucking a lollipop then repeated.

"Eh-ahh uhhh." Kankri just sat there in state of physical ecstasy eyes wide and blushing furiously, tried to say something but was simply too in awe and flustered at what was going on to make out any actual words. Looks like she had done it.

Porrim ran her tongue from the base to the tip occasionally moving her tongue side to side sending shivers down his spine. She just loved to tease him.

"Porrim, please you're-, I can barely control myself anymore...ahh ahhh suck it harder, faster oh-oh god..."

She smiled and decided she would be a little nicer to him, but only a little. She teased at his tip moving her tongue along the slit then wrapping her mouth around it once again letting out a small moan that made him quiver a bit.

"I- oh god, I have to touch you now, I really want to touch you."

He nervously moved his hand down the small of her back and then to feel up on her ass. Something he had noticed and tried so hard not to look at on so many occasions. He swore that every time he saw her, sometimes he just wanted to the dirtiest things to her. And now, she was all his. At least for now. He grabbed her supple ass coping the feel he had always wanted to. It felt so great between his fingers that he just had to do it again, and again until he had both his hands on her getting more and more aggressive each time.

"Nnnnn Ah- Aaaaah!" Porrim couldn't help but let out a few moans as he squeezed her ass from underneath her skirt with more vigor. She decided that he should be rewarded for such initiative, so she took it in until she felt it in her throat. Getting into it, she started to bob her head up and down establishing a sort of rhythm not forgetting any simultaneous tongue action either.

Kankri jerked his his hips upward forcing more into her mouth. "Ughh ahn oh god- I think I'm gonna-" Porrim emerged for a moment licking her lips and looked him directly in the eyes again. "Already? You can last longer than THAT now can't you?"

Kankri felt the heat and intensity of her demeanor. Porrim was always like that. Always intense and sensual even during casual conversation. Everything about her had always been just so...seductive to him. From the fluidity of her movements, the low and intimate hum of her voice, to the tattoos she so willingly donned on that body of hers. He'd be lying if he said he had never fantasized about her before.

He found it so hard to take everything in. During intimate moments like this, when she was genuinely trying to seduce, her presence and sultry energy was almost too much.

He put a hand on the back of her thick coarse, yet silky black hair and pushed her head down with a hint of aggression urging her to continue.

He tried not to flinch with pleasure when he felt the amazing and now familiar sensation of her mouth wrapped tightly around his throbbing cock. He had to hold it in even if he was ready to explode right then and there.

He tilted his head back in pleasure and closed his eyes for a few moments or minutes as she blew him harder and faster by the second no longer holding back her moans. She as well was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Okay, this time really- d-don't swallow it I wanna see it on your face." He pumped at his cock aiming it at Porrim's face. "Arghhh ahhhh!" Cum shot out for what seemed like way longer than the rare occasions he would have the audacity to succumb to desire and do it by yourself. Even Porrim's eyes widened for a moment by how much he came.

She seemed to recover fast though as the next thing you knew, she had some of his cum on her finger and she was licking it clean with satisfaction.

"Good girl." Damn it, you had meant to think that not say it aloud! All of a sudden you felt a bit awkward and embarrassed at your indecency as you looked at the mess you had made all over her delectable face. "Whoa...that was a lot, uh sorry, I don't seem to have anything around to clean yourself off with." You could no longer tell yourself though that you didn't enjoy seeing her face dripping with your cum. Gosh, you felt so, just so filthy but in a good way. You were still hard and throbbing even after releasing such a substantial load. This was the most turned on Kankri had ever been.

* * *

After Porrim did manage to clean up somehow, she didn't hesitate to sit clear on his lap boldly facing him. She snickered a condescending yet friendly snicker. "Mmhmhmhehehe so, do you think you're "indecent" enough to continue?"

* * *

**May or may not continue it, let me know what you think mmkay? ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, finally got the second part of this up! Sorry for the wait everyone. Enjoy.^^**

* * *

Kankri felt the urge to avert her piercing gaze, but even though he had told himself not to look at her, his eyes deliberately disobeyed him as they hungrily traveled down her figure. He could see her hardened nipples through the dress she always wore. The dress was already so low-cut…he had always wanted to "lecture" her about how she should dress more conservatively, but he knew her well enough to know she would make a sly acidic comment on him looking in the first place, and he would deny it feverishly, but know she was right. He preferred never to go down that path.

By now though, such avoidance was useless and Kankri responded to Porrim's teasing request.

"You don't even have any idea….really." He felt out of breath all of sudden, head swimming and still in a daze from his magnificent orgasm. With nearly trembling hands, he slipped a finger under the strap of her dress eager to take it off.

Porrim smiled devilishly as she brushed him off gently. "You really do want it don't you?" She slid her hands down his chest, grasped the hem of his sweater and pulled it off.

Kankri felt somewhat exposed and agitated at this, yet the sensation of the cool breeze combined with the heat of her hands got him harder. Porrim was delighted to his struggles and whispered to him, her breath tickling his ear.

"Let me tease you a little more, then maybe I'll let you take it off."

She was really trying his patience and she knew it. He suspected that maybe it was one of the things that got her triggered. He cupped both breasts in each hand and squeezed them together then massaged them in circles keeping a firm grasp feeling her nipples poke out from between his fingers, enjoying the sound of her quickening breath and occasional low moans. Lightly, and slowly tracing circles around her nipples with occasional pinches. He felt her squirm a bit and she grinded on his lap, his cock between her legs, he felt how wet she actually was for a moment.

"Mmmm nnnn ahhhHH!" She was definitely enjoying this. Kankri with more aggression simply pulled her straps down as she grinded on him more biting his neck with just enough finesse along with gentleness and firmness. Her moans vibrating on his skin.

He began to caress her thighs, the outside, then the inside of them, grabbing and stroking and tracing with his hands and fingers, then moving back outside and down to her ass again.

Porrim's grinding began to pick up in speed and her moans getting closer and closer together. He decided with some nerves inside to stroke her pussy.

She drew in a bit of a startled and abrupt breath at this.

Kankri blushed and felt butterflies in his stomach."Oh god…you're so-…so wet. I didn't know- ..you're- just-" He let out a titillated sigh and tried to finish his sentence " -just so wet." He continued to stroke her as she moaned louder than what he had heard before heightening in ecstasy.

Just- he didn't really know what he was doing and she knew that, but how did he know exactly where to touch her to get her going this good? He's surprisingly really good with his hands.

"Ahhh ahh AHHH oh god!" Her voice was breathy and you could tell just how turned on she was. Kankri knew a turning point of some sort had been reached. He couldn't decide what he wanted more, to see her take her dress off, or to put his finger inside of her. Imagining both scenarios made him flush with pleasure. Yet, these weren't even the height of his fantasies. He slid his finger inside feeling somewhat unsure. "Whoa…" This was his first time doing that to a girl, he never actually knew what it felt like to put it inside like that. The sensation proved almost overwhelming. It felt hot and just so so wet too. He was taken aback by how wet she had been on the outside, but the inside was even more. He took his finger out and stroked his own cock for a moment feeling her wet juices on him, he just had to know what it felt like. Oh god, it was a really good lubricant. The best. He decided to tease the outside for some time feeling her throb until inserting his finger again. "Mmmm ahhh just this much- ah hah- isn't enough." That line nearly made him shiver. She -She wanted more? What exactly did she mean by "just this much"? Did she want him to put "it" in? He couldn't just entertain fantasies any longer, he tugged at the straps and the top part of her dress fell down with ease. Even Porrim was a bit surprised at how abrupt the action was, but she didn't care at all.

Kankri now completely entranced in the situation took the time to marvel at what he had finally unveiled. Her breasts weren't very large, but large enough to give her cleavage which was a feature he had always liked. The lighting gave her a nearly mystical appearance her eyes fierce and erotic, along with her pose. Her hair was somewhat disheveled from blowing him earlier which just added to her characteristic sensual charm. She was smiling that somewhat condescending yet warm smile. Enjoying herself no doubt. He grasped her breasts once again this time with more vigor and intensity. She shuddered at the feeling of her bare skin against his hands it only made her want more. Her nipples had gotten harder and more sensitive, he could tell by the way she moaned when he stimulated them. He thought about licking them or sucking them, but didn't know if he was in the right position to really do that…maybe if he could get on top of her somehow- maybe next time- but wait? Would there really be a next time? Would he really do this again? Looking back on how successful she was at seducing him…yes, it was almost as if he would have no choice if it were to happen again...he wouldn't be able to control himself around her anymore especially after he had seen her like this, after experiencing this…but what if she never wanted to do this again?

"Porrim, sit on me, I'm going to put it in... I just- oh god I want to fuck you." Porrim snickered. "Is that right?" She was going to taunt him some more, tease him make him want it hard, but before she could, he already pulled her onto him and she felt his cock going inside of her. "ahh ahh oh god mmm nn ahh." That's right, moan more, moan louder. Oh-oh god, it really is the best lubricant…Kankri didn't even know whether or not he had said such a lewd thing aloud or in his head , but he didn't care by now. He just wanted inside of her, he just wanted to grab onto her ass and thrust his hips hard and as fast as ever, and that's what he did. Porrim bounced in the rhythm with him overcome with the same kind ecstasy, only not as deep. He inhaled a hiss of pleasure. He couldn't believe what was going on for a moment, he was having sex going completely against his set of morals, yet it was just so good… forget about morals, forget about not even having red or black feelings for Porrim. All of it was just too great to give up on. For once he felt good in one of the most purest of senses.

"It-it's so..so good keep going, harder it's just so good!" Kankri couldn't help but say that to her and she obliged too as the speed became vigorous and nearly too much for him to handle just on a first time…she knew he was nearly at his limit too, and when she realized just how overwhelming it all must be for his senses, she just continued even harder than before. Kankri just moved along with her, hands fondling her ass the whole time. It was really quite amazing that he could grope her and fuck her at the same time. He knew he didn't say at least that one aloud. "Mmmm ahhh ahhh mmm nnnnhaaAAAA!" He felt her walls tightening, the liquid building up. Was she nearing orgasm? " Oh god mmmmm mmmmnnhmmmMMM AHHHHH MMMHAAAA AHHHHH!" He felt her shudder as she came sending shivers down his spine. He had been holding it in for a while and still didn't want to release yet, but hearing and feeling her orgasm was just so intense, he just exploded inside of her without warning. "Ah! sh-shit! Uh- huuuuh ahhhh!" Holy shit, his hot cum felt so good shooting inside of Porrim.

Kankri watched as more cum spilled out of Porrim. "..That's I can't believe it, I've never- uh nevermind." Porrim smiled mischievously and leaned in closer tickling his ear with her breath as she nearly whispered. "Hmm? What was that, Kankri? You've never what now?" Kankri hesitated. "Well you see, I think- that's the most I've ever came is all." "Porrim was definitely amused. "Really now? Next time we'll see if you can cum even more. How does that sound?" "Wha- next time? We can do this again? To be honest, I think I would really like that, I'd love to." Kankri suddenly felt unsure though, "You're not- interested in pursuing any quadrants with me are you? If so then, I apologize as I wouldn't be able to do that… Oh and another very important thing that is more than crucial to mention, don't tell anyone about this ok? I-" Porrim interrupted him mid speech too tired out from great sex to bother with his tangents. She just smirked and nearly rolled her eyes, then her expression grew sincere and reassuring as she shook her head. "Not at all Kankri, and don't worry I won't tell anyone." Kankri crossed his arms approvingly. "Ok, then good. Glad we have that settled. When do you want to do this again though?" Porrim just interrupted him mid speech too tired out from great sex to bother with his tangents. "Anytime you would like, I'm in the mood almost all the time."


End file.
